This invention relates to vegetable peeling machines, and more particularly to a peeler and grater disc and a peeling chamber wall configuration for use in such machines.
Commercial machines for peeling vegetables include constructions such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,083, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such a machine includes a hopper into which the vegetables are placed and an abrasive disc which is rotated at the base of the vegetable peeling chamber to abrade the skins from the vegetables.
Machines have also been designed to which knives are employed to cut the skins from the vegetables. Generally the knives are individually attached to a rotating assembly, making the costs of such systems quite high.